Concern about global warming eventually leads to discussions about the need to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide that pours into the earth's atmosphere on a daily basis from power plants and other industrial factories. At the same time, concerns about dwindling supplies of fossil fuels have encouraged the development of liquid fuels such as Ethanol as future replacement fossil fuels. Unfortunately, most present methods of producing a liquid fuel such as Ethanol result in as much or more carbon dioxide being introduced into the atmosphere as does burning fossil fuels.
Therefore, a method for producing a Syngas, (easily convertible to Ethanol) from gaseous streams exhausted by industrial plants would offer many advantages in cost, as well as, an overall reduction in the carbon dioxide dumped into the atmosphere.